Fiber optic transceiver (FOT) devices, also known as optical-electronic devices, optoelectronic devices, optical converters and other names known in the art, are coupled with optical fibers for data and signal transmission by converting optical signals into electric signals and electric signals into optical signals. Various types of connectors are known in the art for coupling an end or head of an optical fiber to a light-receiving and/or light-transmitting interface on the FOT device. According to typical connecting schemes, an example of which is illustrated in FIG. 1, the end of the fiber optic is terminated with a ferrule 50 that aids in alignment and protection of the stripped end of the fiber. The ferrule 50 is then inserted into a lens sleeve 60, which is needed to align and couple the end of the ferrule with the FOT device 70. However, the use of a lens sleeve 60 to couple an optical fiber to a FOT device 70 may result in degradation of the optical signal being conveyed by the optic fiber. This signal degradation is due to two separate issues. First, lens sleeves 60 are often incapable of providing an accurate coupling of the ferrule 50 to the FOT device 70 due to an inability to accurately align the two components within specified tolerance ranges. Second, the use of a lens sleeve 60 introduces an additional optical interface through which the optical signal must pass, resulting in increased attenuation of the signal. Accordingly, the inventors of the present invention have realized the need for a device that accurately aligns and couples the fiber optic and ferrule to a FOT device without introducing any additional optical interfaces.